Ruji Yamato
The Change Apperance( Updated) Apart from his golden eyes and wild red hair now black at the tips, he is the splitting image of his older brother Kaith. He mostly wears black clothing but will wear other colors on occasion. He's no longer skinny like he was previously was but is now well built still keeping most of his muscle definition. He stands six feet even at full height and he has a large amount of presence easily able to turn people eyes on him in a crowd. On his shoulder he keeps the fur of another werewolf who he killed. 25yu6a9.jpg 0f56ffd58f7b719a2ab9138bed6c32e7.jpg 198881pompier.png anime-anime-guy-art-kuroko-no-basket-Favim.com-2434839.jpg de8c56e2e566e62fe193301d2c1a18fa.jpg dots__kagami_taiga_by_megumonster-d7eftku.jpg image (1)4.jpg imaged.jpg Kagami.Taiga.full.1491479.jpg Kagami_personality.png -Kagami-Taiga-kuroko-no-basuke-34216268-600-750.jpg memories__kagami_taiga_x_reader__by_yasmochi-d8axg6c.jpg 7c3a77fe71521c4c22c1a7266ef84be3.jpg 113bf48b5c63283287bdb0d9e343aaa6.jpg 3391c92638370521f36bd6139b7f26f2.jpg a4c8569ed20d3076000cde66702db01b.jpg d3b55c7943013df46a9b080d2d376104.jpg d8f93f1c72cde3cc7ed61d20077c7cee.jpg d13d1ea44f1cf56bef07ba5d65ce57e2.jpg f9989050e8957b52fbf2cff404d1183d.jpg superthumbd.png tumblr_mwk9b4V3XZ1rwwzfeo1_1280.jpg Gallery 3e257aff97a6192412385db6ac81cdd3.jpg 0fe0ef1f87358eef8e165c0554f13681.jpg 01f0b979b925802d1471790a889446c1.jpg 7cb3c34cbf72ec48777977dbd16586e3.jpg 8a624c47528f783b498c396e6030f028.jpg 8c516ea4e9a5645c1b7ab489a5e4b536.jpg 09d2c76856e775cdde3c641fa1eddd7f.jpg 20ee3dacbddfb57a858b881a9b5182e4.jpg 4adead3defd13c1f9ac68b29b800c92e.jpg 47c4e7ad4879d4bcc41b6fa37c480f99.jpg|Training Fit 56cd6779527b83d84f1f5590f3715e55.jpg 67d6d71908aba57559974dc825ea6758.jpg 73b39b2cae7ff51197be72cf5a2fcf31.jpg 95aab5627d804f9f12c6bf809d7ee175.jpg 425b5a2481304897cc724b95c23b6a2c (1).jpg 5777e948fde5937620b00ef4f3ab437c.jpg 31095a7199949a603d878647d87cf541.jpg 88157b10707c49a7141ca0c775356ff6.jpg 525844a94dcb701db0a0b6d1cfd61aef.jpg 931094e72b7ba9f88386bdd83162e6c4.jpg 8126168d3814b46945a0b2ceedd95aa0.jpg a6596f42ca8ef785f5406cd30b70c76e.jpg adbb20c50ea6caec509a5971a15ba228.jpg b15f71893f976f1ac2ded61ff6a7d689.jpg b96d7c27df02326f6a7bfd7262e35a9f.jpg bacdc0aa8b41955aaeb3747d232a97a5.jpg d3db71173e8e2792a6debd6833d4f395.jpg d3f13db77bccaa62659ebfc5d442ff84.jpg dc96aed3947fba51f5dbe2c8341232d3.jpg e6849096abb152db56ca6345027113fb.jpg ef71e856ed0d99277c0ad0d3b613841a.jpg f1dcc45dd968d0cd5b21089fa49e1980.jpg f7fb683badb18c47060e8cf2b3a81fd5.jpg f186ecdcd37f3ddeac1efbabedf9e5ad.jpg fb7300bcc0d66fc7fbb30512ce5df103.jpg d616eccd1960db9f59d6ebc8ec8b2011.jpg _baby_no_basuke__taiga_x_reader_by_inezel-d9t2oza.jpg|Young Toshiro and Toddler Ruji 002ac3bb8ac548aa57e90626c4ff18a4.jpg 2e9a41012b756934f3d5307542837510_480.jpg 13a771b0e5e08448.jpg 11176204_1422438081406493_324630033_n.jpg|Little Trouble Maker 12930824_215145538853801_1985320793_n.jpg attention_sucker___kagami_taiga_x_reader_by_chitsun002-d9tck0j.jpg image58.jpg Kagami.Taiga.full.1462041.jpg Kagami.Taiga.full.1477513.jpg kagami_taiga__by_joberu-d941xls.png kuroko_no_basket_600_1306889_by_roane11-d7t37j9.jpg large (1)mjk.jpg large (2)mln.jpg largejhubj.gif largegkvu.jpg taiga_kagami_x_abused__male__reader_chapter_six_by_thanatos_mors-d79ultv.jpg tumblr_inline_nkue2fGQ5p1r5vp6x.gif tumblr_inline_nkue2fGQ5p1r5vp6x.gif tumblr_mdf924oCAe1qd8kpl.png tumblr_msie5uZV1J1rnbh24o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_o85702yEO31vtr0cfo1_500.gif tumblr_static_kagami.taiga.full.1276144.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mw1az6hslc1r1xo14o2_500.gif tumblr_mg43kmv0WT1r4s79lo2_1280.jpg 13473214_1016267698487332_1001152166_n.jpg Behavior/Personality His personality greatly resembles Kaith. He acts like an animal but is more gentle than his Counter part. Despite his less than appropriate behaviour at heart he's not a bad kid just in need of a ass whoopin to say the least, his temper is bad but he's not quick to anger its just when he does actually anger Its beyond anything someone can do to calm him back down. He has a good sense of humor so he's easy to get along with unless. Updated and more in depth Ruji Still is much like his older brother Kaith which is too be expected as He looks up to his brother even more so than his father, though he hopes to be just as good as either of them Kaith always tells him to shoot to be better than him and his father and that he can do it if once he finds te motivation. Ruji can't imagine himself being better than them in both terms of being a leader or in terms of power. Ruji's also very head strong, and extremely cocky however his cockyness comes from the simple face that he hasn't been bested by anyone but his older brother Kaith, his Father, and his childhood friend, so while some find him arrogant he does have a lot of skills to back up his talk as of right now. Ruji temper wise is just like an inactive volcano, calm and seemingly unfazed by the things around him however once he explodes, he's extremely violent and by extremely violent, i mean violent. Ruji will literally go into a frenzy and begins to shift without instinctly and god help you if his anger is directed towards you as Ruji no longer has any restrains and he goes all out like a wild animal in a blood frenzy and if your a friend the best way to deal with him when he's like this is too either kick his ass and forcefully stop him or let him go till his rage comes down. Ruji has a good sense of humor and likes making others laugh and is quite good at it though not a lot of people share the young wolfbloods humor, as he can be blantly insensative at times making jokes about someone mother even if he knows they just died the other day. Ruji respects the strong and takes advantage of the weak, its just how the world is for him. Ruji while he can be a jackass at times een an asshole, he's a kind hearted kid inside and is often misunderstood because his behavior is so different from that of normal people. ' Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. Relationship No More Ropes 'Occupation/Class Occupation: Student Alternate Occupation: Former Private Military Soilder under Joseph Cain 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Some Kick Boxing but Mostly Street Fighting) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Dou ) Spirtual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or '''Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Wolfblood - Gifted The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. Enhanced Senses Environmental Adaptation Enhanced Speed Enhanced Reflexes Forms: Human form: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. Halfwolf form: With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets.The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. *''Superhuman Strength: The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Bad Luck Generation: ''Akira has stated several times, to have an awfull luck. He always carries misfortune to wherever he goes. He was told at young age he was cursed, born under a really bad star. Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. According to him, he lived with a few partners who died because of a gang that burned his house in order to get him killed. *''Lunacy:'' Under new moon, Inugami is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *''Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape Wolf Soul Skoll: Wolf of the Sun, Solar Eclipses, & Summer. (Spirit of Treachery) Son's of Fenrir & Ula Ruji's can absorb solar energy into his body and use it in various ways, gaining advantages, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc, Ruji only gains the boost when the sun is out however once is goes alway he loses the boost in power however some of it does remain . Ruji can create, shape and manipulate aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. However these are on a small scale event, and while he can do it he does not know how to use the abilities or why he has them. Upon activation of the power Ruji's body produced extreme tempertures which can increase to unimaginable levels and It wraps his body in a sort of defensive aura which Reduces the damage Ruji takes. Ruji has no control over this power and since it's only just been awakened he doesn't hae access to its full powers and it manifest randomly when he is under extreme distress and something legit just randomly Ruji will set something on fire or burn it. Skills and Abilities Skill # 1: Swordsmanship Although Ruji hates using weapons when fighting his father forced him to learn swordplay while fighting the Slayers in case he found himself in a fight with an armed opponet since they were coating their blades in poison's, and as much as he didn't like it Ruji trained himself relentlessly and can weild a blade as if he had been for years though he's not a master or anything as of now. Ability # 1: Improvement Ruji has a unique Ability to improve himself in short amounts of time. During a battle most people fight and after the battle is done they improve afterwards, however Ruji has the ability to improve in amidst battle or situations sometimes even instantly after only exchanging blows a few times, this applies to skills and other abilities, he may even learn new abilities or learn how to utilize abilities he previously couldn't better. Ability # 2: Super Sensory Mode "Acceleration" Ruji being a wolfblood naturally has heighten senses however through training Ruji has heightened his senses even further beyond that one most wolfbloods like many others has and while training provided him with a boost he eventually hit a wall and just settled there. During his battles Ruji found that he needed to find away to increase his sense even further to fight against the Slayers so he began training again this time with the help of other wolfbloods and his father, Ruji even Developed a technique he calls "Acceleration"or "Burst-Limit" as Toshiro likes to call it. Ruji Forces his body to release extreme amounts of Adernaline into his body increasing his bodies performance levels as well as his brain activity over doubling his reaction time however the real strenght to this technique is the massive increase in brain activity inside of Ruji's head, Ruji brain power already operates at maxiumum capacity ie 100% when performing this technique his brain performs at 200% and causes Ruji's mind to process information at speeds close to a mirco-second allowing him to do, react, and see things he previously could not and while the technique is powerful it is not without its harmful side effects such as large amounts of faitgue due to the build up of lative acid in the muscles afterwards from the adernaline rush. Mental Ruji becomes extemely faitgued even more so than his body from his mind overloading itself while maintaning focused enough not to get tunnel vision and fuction normally. The technique last Two post after the second leaving Ruji s faitgued that he wouldn't eve be able to maintain or shift into his half form ruji can push it longer ( Three post) however immedatily afterwards Ruji will slip into an coma which can last anything from a week to a month at a time and can prove fatal if he use's it when he's already weakened. 'Weapon of Choice' He Throw Dem Hands fuck weapons sometimes a blade or a gun Allies NAOMI EDWARDS: I guess you can say she's a childhood friend of mine, our Families pretty much always kept in touch so they seen each other and lot as a kid, I didn't know many other Wolfblood's as a child so it was nice to have someone to play with, Though as time went on I ended up moving away with my Father to some remote spot deep in the mountains to go train under my dad, and by the the time i returned, are friendship drifted off, we still seem to be coo but its been a long time since we actually talked and what not. LUX MARSHALL: I really don't know what to think off her at this point all I know is that im stuck play bodygaurd for her thanks to My Father and the order of the moon. I all start with that Faget Cho showing up all beat up and shit asking for help....Makes me wish I Never Answered the door. Though It might not be that bad I'm mean She actually Pretty cute and actually useful since she's able to power Me up if I needs to fight. Personality wise though I don't know much about her yet though she seems like a nice girl a little shy but thats fine it means she want go rambling off to me so makess me task that much easier. MICHEAL ALLEN: I Really can't stand guys like him. He's a fucking weakling and a cry baby always getting bullied in some form or fashion and always trying to be Mr. Nice guy or the perfect kid or some shit. Though he seemed to have toughened up a bit now that he become a Wolfblood like me, he seems to think he's strong now or something, but honestly he just seems more like a pussy who got a little bit of power and let it go to his head, beating up on normal people and injuring them and showing off on a football field Ha!, chances are once he encounters someone who way stronger than him again he'll turn back into a bitch but it is what it is; He's a total Loser and yet somehow he managed to get a girlfriend and not only that he managed to get a total Babe, I guess that's what Women wants these's Days. I Bet He haven't even fucked yet HAHAHA he probably tried but couldn't find the Hole. EX GIRLFIRENDS/FLINGS MOENA KAISER AkA RAINBOWS: Not much to say here really...I fucked up and I left her all alone to go fight another faction during the war with the Warlocks and Wolfbloods, not only that but while I was gone someone by The Name Of Walter Did something horrible to her and I wasn't there to protect her like I shoulda Been. She probably still blames me for not being able to protect her even tho she never said it. Things just never was the same between the two of us when I came back around So I guess with just drifted apart and That Walter guy didnt help. Enemies Slayers and factions like them Rivals CHO KIRIYU: Cho was just a random which Ruji fucked with on occansion simply because he was bored and it didn't help that he hung out with a pussy like mike so he just happeed to get it too. Cho had recently become a Wolfblood like himself, and turned out to be a quite capable one though he's arrogant and talks shit all the time so he pisses Ruji off to the point where he almost wants to rip his arms off. Ruji and him may have possibly been friend had things not turned out lke they did but now...DAT SHIT DEAD. Ruji's Most Notible Feats Has Fought Cho off The Hands Twice who trained under The Super Martial Artist Connor. Has Stopped the advancement of a Third Party Group "The Slayer" from invading the city and taking over during the warlock and wolfblood war. A Member of Joseph Cain's Private Militant force During the Slayer Invansion Attempt. Has Awakened to His Wolf Soul powers Has also Awakened his power as an Alpha Has Fought with Walter and survived though not only that he even managed to forced his retreat. 'Background' I'll Do IT Tomorrow These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity " Your Story " 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Keiz's Rpc's & Npc's Category:Wolfblood